fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyou, Ashita, Eien! Pretty Cure
is a theme song produced for Four Clovers Pretty Cure!, which is used as the season's opening song. The song is first heard in episode 01 of the anime and will appear in the anime's first Theme Song Single. The song will be performed by Suwa Nanaka. Lyrics Short Version |-|Romaji= Don'na ni nandemo jikan Itsumo kite Jikan to uchū wo tōshite janpu! (Go! Go! Let's Go!) (Haruka kanata atarashī hoshi e!) Atarashī yume kara wo mezameru Naku, subeki ka wakaranai Mawari no sekai wa ōki sugiru Naze ka dare ka tsutaerenai Tsukamu ga kokoromiru Subete wa tsuchibokori ni kawaru Shinpai wo tomaru, issho Subete no mondō wo mitsukeru Eien ni, issho ni iribitaru Osorenaide! Jikan wa mugen da Eien no jikan wo motte (Haruka kanata atarashī hoshi e!) Watashi wa kawaru koto ga dekiru nomi Yami no mirai! Jikan to uchū wo tōshite janpu! (Go! Go! Let's Go!) Purikyua! |-|Japanese= どんなに何でも時間 いつも来て 時間と宇宙を通してジャンプ！ (Go! Go! Let's Go!) (遥か彼方新しい星へ！) 新しい夢からを目覚める 無く、すべきか分からない 回りの世界は大きすぎる なぜか誰か伝えれない 掴むが試みる すべては土埃に変わる 「大丈夫、手を掴む！」 心配を止まる、一緒 すべての問答を見つける 永遠に、一緒に入り浸る 恐れないで！ 時間は無限だ 永遠の時間を持って (遥か彼方新しい星へ！) 「信じる、信じる！！」 私は変わることができるのみ 闇の未来！ 時間と宇宙を通してジャンプ！ (Go! Go! Let's Go!) プリキュア！ |-|Translation= No matter what time it is I will always come and Jump with you through time and space! (Go! Go! Let's Go!) (Far away to a new star!) Waking up from a new dream, Lost, don't know what to do Can't tell who I am or why The world around me is so big Trying to grab it everything turns into dust "It's alright, just grab my hand!" Stop worrying, together We will find all the answers Forever, staying together Don't be afraid! The time is endless We got eternal time (Far away to a new star!) "I believe, I believe!!" Only I can change the future of darkness! Jump with you through time and space! (Go! Go! Let's Go!) Pretty Cure! Full Version |-|Romaji= |-|Japanese= |-|Translation= No matter what time it is I will always come and Jump with you through time and space! (Go! Go! Let's Go!) (Far away to a new star!) Waking up from a new dream, Lost, don't know what to do Can't tell who I am or why The world around me is so big Trying to grab it everything turns into dust Stop worrying, together We will find all the answers Forever, staying together Don't be afraid! The time is endless We got eternal time (Far away to a new star!) Only I can change the future of darkness! Jump with you through time and space! (Go! Go! Let's Go!) Pretty Cure! Jumping on my spaceship Riding through the galaxies To find the true sense of all Of this, to know when I will Find the way to a new star! (Far away towards a brilliant future) Living in a world of multiple Chances, I know that I can do my Best! You are my friend, take my hand! Let's don't fight! Your eyes are a portal, a portal into your sould, your true face hides inside yourself. I know it! Show yourself! (I want to see!) The galaxy of miraculous stars They all, inside your eyes! Time is endless, we have endless time! Don't run away! If you fall, we are gonna catch you! No matter what time it is I will always come and Jump with you through time and space! (Far away, to a new star!) (Far away, to a new star!) #CA1F7B|Misora}}/ / / "Believe! Accept your true feelings!" Stop worrying, together We will find all the answers Forever, staying together Don't be afraid! The time is endless We got eternal time (Far away to a new star!) Only I can change the future of darkness! Jump with you through time and space! (Go! Go! Let's Go!) Pretty Cure! Trivia References Category:Four Clovers Pretty Cure! Category:Four Clovers Pretty Cure! Songs Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:OP Category:FairySongs Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina